Dal'theas Sunwander
Another Blood Elf hailing from Silvermoon City, Dal'theas was raised in the Light, and has worked as a Paladin for most of his life. He has always been, and always will be, a protector of others. Horde or Alliance, Dal'theas strives to protect and help others, weilding the Light as he does so. Appearance Dal'theas isn't much different than your average male blood elf. He is muscular from years of training with shield and sword. His light red hair is windswept in multiple directions, and yet it doesn't look messy. It's...a tame mess of hair. A small braid barely drapes over his right shoulder from just behind his ear. A small scar can be seen along his jawline on the left side of his face, along with one across the bridge of his nose, and a knick in his right ear from when an arrow barely missed his skull. Underneath his armor, Dal's body is littered with minor scars from his years of training and combat. If one managed to catch him without a shirt on, they'd find a light pair of wings tattoo'd on his back. Looking closer at their design, they appear to be made out of multiple Light/Holy runes, mostly for protection. Occupation Dal'theas is a Paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand. His job lies in protecting others and bringing justice to those who seek to cause harm. The fight between the Horde and the Alliance means little to him; he'd turn his back on his own people if they ever sought to reak havoc across Azeroth. His job is purely to protect the innocent and all that is good in this world, and he does so with pride. Biography Younger Years Dal'theas has been a follower of the Light since childhood, and his loyalty has yet to faulter. His mother was a priest, and his father was a ranger. Both taught him the ways of the Light as he grew, but it took him a while to realize a Paladin was what he wanted to be. For the longest time, Dal was unsure what he wanted to do in life. His longing to travel and explore outside the walls of Silvermoon left him dissatisfied at the idea of staying at home, working as a vendor like his sister. He considered following his mother's footsteps into priesthood, where he would eventually join others on the battlefield as their healer. Like most High Elves, Dal'theas had Light powers, but weilding them to heal was another story. Studying spells took more patience than his young self had. He also began to realize, he was more of a fighter than a healer. He picked up a sword one day and found he could rarely put it down. With his struggles in studying, but skill with a sword and sheild, he decided to leave the idea of becoming a priest behind and focused on his training to become a warrior and a guardian of Silvermoon. After some time his mother suggested the way of the Paladin, and while that combined both of his interests, Dal'theas still didn't have the patience to study properly. The idea always lingered in the back of his mind though. In the end, Dal'theas decided to focus on his training, but he would study how to weild the Light as more of a hobby in his spare time. Perhaps when he was older, he'd have more patience, and he could pursue becoming a true Paladin. Finding Light in the Darkness The Third War was ultimately what solidified his decision to become a Paladin of the Light. When the Scourge reached their door, he aided those within Silvermoon to the best of his ability, helping anyone he could to evacuate, and using his fairly poor healing skills where he could, and fighting off any undead who managed to push past the guards. After his home was destroyed and Silvermoon was split in two, Dal found himself lucky to not only be alive, but for the most part, unharmed. A few minor scratches, but nothing serious. The Light had protected him from the hell that the Scourge and the Burning Legion had brought, but when he could not find his family, he realized they had not been as lucky. His father died fighting the Lich King's army, and his mother had been too caught up in the well being of others to worry about herself. His sister was no where to be found, and after some time, was presumed to be dead. He was the soul survivor of his family; the last of the Sunwanders. After this tragedy, the true fire to become a Paladin was lit within him. he wished to heal and protect others in need, and he also had a burning passion to help bring an end to those who would cause others harm; so he finally set on his path to become a warrior of Light. However, he found this path to be a lot more difficult to follow than he originally thought. A Blood Elf, but not a Blood Knight After the third war, many High Elves became Blood Elves, Dal'theas included. However, over time, the Blood Elves found themselves slowly losing their Light-given powers. With Dal already having struggles with weilding the Light properly, this proved to be a much larger challenge than he was prepared for, and almost gave up on his plans. This was when the Blood Knight Order began to form. Many in their desperate attempt to weild the Light again began to steal it from the captive na'aru, M'uru, held beneath the Blood Knight headquarters. Knowing of his drive to become a paladin, others of the Order offered Dal'theas a place in thier ranks, but he refused. He was infuriated with their actions. The Light was not meant to be stolen, whether it was inteded to be used for good or not. He is among the few Blood Elves who refused to take the same path as those in the Blood Knight Order, and worked towards becoming a true Paladin of the Light, instead of stealing the light powers from the Na'ru. Category:Characters